Radioactive
by JustNadia
Summary: Criaturas hermosas. Criaturas malvadas. El amor es su condena, y el odio su paz, pero nunca aprenderán a vivir con ello. Porque, tarde o temprano, se liberarán de aquella maldición. Y si eso no sucede, sabrán que se amaron hasta la muerte.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Esto no es más que un prólogo de un proyecto que vengo planeando desde hace tiempo. Si tengo la energía, inspiración y tiempo suficiente, pronto les presentaré el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece, sólo la trama en parte.

**_Esta historia participa en el topic ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones._**

* * *

_—Dígame, señor Him, si las estrellas hablaran, ¿qué cree usted que le dirían? —habló la doncella, dirigiéndose a su acompañante. Era una cálida noche de primavera, en la que las familias reales de todos los alrededores se reunían en una cena para conocer a los nuevos pequeños herederos de algunas de ellas. Eran una fuerte alianza, en la que parecía ir todo muy normal._

_La familia Utonio ni se imaginaba que su única y amada hija estaba a punto de caer enamorada._

_Del pecado._

_—Si las estrellas hablaran, señorita Utonio, y tuviera yo la suerte de escucharlas, estoy seguro de que me recordarían lo hermosa que se ve usted esta noche._

**_Si el mal te corteja, ¿lo aceptarías?_**

**_El pecado es sólo el comienzo._**


	2. Alas oscurecidas

Se podría decir que ella era de los ángeles más hermosos del cielo.

No, literalmente, **ella era uno de los ángeles más hermosos del cielo.**

Blossom era una bella chica de diecisiete años, con un lindo cabello largo pelirrojo atado en un gran moño blanco, que hacia juego con su vestido blanco con vuelo. Se suponía que la ropa era de este color en aquél lugar, ya que la belleza no se demostraba mediante cosas materiales.

Desde que nació todos notaban que tenía algo en ella que llamaba mucho la atención, algo muy _especial_, y lo relacionaron con su magnífico color de ojos: rosas. Si, claro que había ángeles con ojos grises, violetas, dorados, pero ya no se había visto a alguien con aquel semejante color que ella poseía desde hace mucho.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, pues era una chica amable y bondadosa.

Y ni hablar de sus alas. Parecía que destelleaban a cada paso que daba o cuando decidía volar en algún momento. Eran tan blancas y fuertes, y sus plumas eran suaves y delicadas.

Se podría decir que **ella _era el ángel _más hermoso del cielo.**

**I**

—Y bien, Blossy, ¿nadie especial aún? —le dijo pícaramente su amiga Robin, una chica de su misma edad, con un cabello largo castaño peinado en una diadema blanca, y unos ojos azul cielo hermosos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó, algo sonrojada—. Tengo muchos deberes.

—Bah, esos flojones pueden arreglárselas, ¿si no a qué van al colegio?

—Tienen problemas de aprendizaje, Robin, y además yo soy su tutora. Es mi deber ayudarlos.

—"Yo soy su tutora y es mi deber ayudarlos" —exclamó, imitando la voz de la ojirosa—. A veces me dan ganas de sacarte de tu nube.

—Deberías vivir en la Tierra como una simple humana, y no aquí donde la paz y el ayudar a otros es lo principal.

—Ñeh, tienes razón —de repente, escucharon un horrible estruendo. Voltearon a todos lados, tratando de localizar de donde provino, pero parecía que todo seguía normal. Excepto por el hecho de las demás personas asustadas, pues no era de todos los días que la paz fuera alterada. Y, mientras Blossom seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, poniendo atención a cada sonido, su amiga le tomó la muñeca para llamar su atención, con una cara de terror puro mirando un punto fijo.

Parecía como una extraña sombra, escondida en algún lugar detrás de una señora, que miraba hacia todos lados asustadiza. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sombra se encontraba atacando el cuello de la pobre mujer.

—B-Blossom... —susurro aterrada la castaña, mientras que la susodicha, con un toque de seriedad, exclamó:

—Vampiros.

Sin pensársela dos veces, tomó a su amiga de la muñeca y echó a volar, mientras que la otra salía de su ensimismamiento para batir sus alas también. Cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de altura, se soltaron y siguieron volando; Robin, quien iba un poco más atrás que la ojirosa, tenía marcada en su rostro una expresión de terror. En cambio Blossom tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero con la preocupación en sus ojos.

Había leído ataques de este tipo en un montón de libros, pero nunca creyó la posibilidad de que en su vida fuera a correr alguno, pues estos ya habían pasado algunos siglos atrás. Además, no recordaba la participación de vampiros en ellos. Los que solían atacar, eran más bien...

Volteó hacia atrás en cuanto escucho el grito de la castaña. Estaba sujetada del cuello por nada mas ni nada menos que un ángel, excepto que no era como ellas: sus alas eran grises, casi completamente negras. Si, era un "traidor", mejor conocido como _ángel caído. _

—¡Suéltala! —la ojiazulada tenía una mano tratando de zafarse del agarre y la otra dirigida a la pelirroja, en busca de ayuda. Y su amiga estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando fue jalada bruscamente de una de sus alas. Gritó por el dolor, justo antes de que el caído que la jalo la atrapara también del cuello con su brazo. Trataría de zafarse con más ganas, si no fuera porque no estaba segura si podría volar al hacerlo.

—¡Blossom! ¡Blossom! —sollozaba Robin, viendo como del ala derecha de su amiga brotaba un poco de sangre. Y bueno, también porque quería que la ayudara, aunque sabía que no podía. De repente sintió como bajaba hasta pisar firmemente, y al voltear de nuevo hacia la pelirroja notó que estaba frente a ella, al menos a unos dos metros de distancia. Vio como la chica abrió la boca para gritar, pero fue tapada de repente por la mano del caído que la retenía. Luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a tratar de zafarse con algo más de fuerza, aún con el ala herida; pero eso ya no lo vio la castaña, pues ahora se encontraba tirada, con una gran abertura en la garganta. Y sangraba mucho. Se quedó muy asustada tratando de descifrar las reacciones de Blossom, que no se dio cuenta de la daga que el caído había acercado a su cuello.

—¡No! ¡Robin! —gritaba la chica, dolida, al momento en que el caído retiró la mano de su boca. Luego volteo a ver al que tenía la daga llena de sangre con furia, pero se dio cuenta de algo extraño en él. En el preciso instante en el que una gotita de sangre resbalo por el filo de la daga hasta su mano, sus alas se tiñeron completamente de negro. No volvería, pues el mal se había apoderado completamente de él. La miró y comenzó a acercarse a ella, con la daga manchada apuntando a su cuello con burla, cuando entonces se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas:

—Ustedes si que son lentos —dijo burlona.

—¿Por qué no te callas, criatura estúpida? —exclamó el asesino. En ese momento, el otro junto con Blossom se dieron la vuelta, encarando al desconocido. Era un chico pelinegro, con unos ojos verdes brillantes. Mostraba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, opacados por dos grandes y filosos colmillos.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció de aquel vampiro justo cuando la vio.

—¿Pensaban matarla?

—¿No es obvio? —el pelinegro se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Es la hija de Utonium, imbéciles —dijo, al momento en el que se la arrebataba al caído.

—¿Hablas en serio? —soltó este, incrédulo, pero el vampiro ya caminaba tranquilamente, reteniendo a la pelirroja tomándola del antebrazo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? ¿Qué está pasando? —comenzó a preguntar la chica.

—Mira, a tu madre no le gustará que te diga esto pero... —se detuvo y volteo a la chica, para que quedara frente a él— algo ha pasado en el Inframundo, y han mandado este ataque por parte de los ángeles caídos ya que _aquí _hay algo clave que debe ser _exterminado. _Nosotros, los vampiros, nos unimos por el hecho de que también pertenecemos al Inframundo.

Blossom estaba aterrada. En ese lugar sólo habitaban las criaturas a las que más les temía, aún cuando sólo los había visto en fotos: Los demonios.

—No le cuentes a tus padres que te dije esto, no quieren que te preocupes —terminó, continuando su camino.

—¿Pero cómo es que conoces a mis padres? —preguntó, pero entonces el ojiverde había parado; parecía que olía algo. Y de repente, tomó a la chica ángel y la cargo en su espalda, para luego comenzar a correr velozmente. No tardaron en llegar a la biblioteca principal, en donde al entrar se encontraron con la madre de la ojirosa.

—Nos veremos luego —le susurró.

—¡Hija mía! ¡Estás herida! —exclamó una mujer pelirroja de gran belleza, aleteando hasta los dos muchachos en el momento en el que el pelinegro bajó a Blossom de su espalda—. Muchas gracias por traerla, Butch —dijo después. Cuando acercó su mano a la herida de su hija, una luz comenzó a brillar en ella, y cuando la alejo la herida había desaparecido.

—No hay de qué, Bellum —exclamó él, saludando con la mano para luego salir de la biblioteca. Tenía que continuar su trabajo.

—¿Qué está pasando, mamá? ¿Cómo conoces a ese tipo? —preguntaba alterada. Su madre no contestaba, sólo le acariciaba el cabello. Y ahí Blossom se dio cuenta de algo:

Las alas de su madre eran _grises__._

—¿Qué has hecho? —exclamó de repente, asustada, alejando sus manos de ella. Acababa de ver morir a su amiga por un ser con alas obscurecidas. Su madre no podía ser una caída. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Blossom, escúchame —dijo la mujer, tratando de acercarse a la adolescente, pero ésta cada vez se alteraba más.

—¡Acabo de ver morir a Robin! ¿¡Qué esta ocurriendo!? —gritaba, con las manos en la cabeza en un intento de despertar de alguna pesadilla.

—¡Cálmate y escúchame! —gritó, tomando a la chica de las muñecas.

—¡Eres un ángel caído! ¡Eres una traidora! —lloraba—. ¡Y supongo que papá también lo es, ¿no?!

—¡Hija, por favor, déjame explicarte! —la chica la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas las dos, y entonces se calmo, dejando hablar a la mayor— . Tu padre y yo nos hemos convertido en esto para protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —preguntó, tratando de sonar más tranquila.

—De eso no te preocupes. Solamente pon atención y haz todo lo que te diga, sin mirar atrás, ¿de acuerdo? —finalizó, soltando a la muchacha y acercándose a una mesa, en donde había una pequeña cajita. Sacó de ella una cadena de oro de la que colgaba un dije de dos alas de ángel pequeñas de oro puro, unidas por un pedacito de lo que parecía ser un diamante, blanco y brillante. Volvió con su amada hija y se lo colgó al cuello, quien tomó el pequeño dije y lo miró con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que era igual al que le veía a su madre algunas veces en un hermoso brazalete dorado, y a su padre en un anillo, también de oro—. Estos dijes son unas grandes reliquias, creadas por los ancestros de tu padre. Con ellos puedes hacer desaparecer tus alas temporalmente, cuando quieras parecer una humana.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? —seguía preguntando.

—Tienes que ir a la Tierra, Blossom. Estarás más segura allá —dijo, terminando con un abrazo—. Te quiero, hija.

—¿Pero qué pasará con ustedes? ¿Y dónde esta papá? —sollozaba. En serio, debía dejar de llorar en algún momento, o se quedaría seca. Pero era imposible. Entonces la mujer posó su mano en la cabeza de la ojirosa, haciendo que la misma luz de antes saliera de ella. Cuando la hubo quitado, a Blossom comenzaron a darle ganas de dormir. Bellum volvió a dirigirse a la mesa, de la cual tomó un extraño papel y se lo entregó a la muchacha, quien tenía los párpados casi cerrados.

—Tienes que buscar la cabaña de Lumpkins, el hombre lobo —relataba, y a lo que le quedaba de conciencia a la muchacha, no podía creérselo—. Tienes que entregarle esto —continuó, presionando el papel entre las manos de la pelirroja—. Él te ayudara.

Blossom estaba perdiendo contra el deseo de dormir. Sus párpados estaban decayendo, aunque quisiera mantenerse despierta. Sintió como su madre, con los ojos cristalinos, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Como respuesta, ella sólo atino a decir con voz soñolienta:

—Te quiero, mamá.

Cayó dormida, sin darse cuenta en ningún momento cuando sus alas comenzaban a teñirse oscuras.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá. Recuerden que todo lo que se presente en esta historia es puramente ficción. Espero que les haya gustado:)

Review?

Se despide

_Nadia;)_


	3. Cantos para el lobo

"Sólo se necesita una gota de maldad

para joder a dos hermosas personas"

**II**

Cuando despertó sintió el pasto bajo su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba más en su _hogar. _Se sentó en una pose de sirena y miró a su alrededor. Estaba frente a un pequeño arroyo repleto de grandes rocas, en medio de un hermoso bosque frondoso. Las hojas verdes cubrían absolutamente todo el paisaje, y el agua estaba tan clara como si nadie hubiera descubierto ese lugar nunca.

Empezó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla. La limpió antes de que cayera completamente al suelo, y se levantó un poco para quedar sentada de rodillas. Sintió la necesidad de mover sus alas, así que las desplegó sin siquiera tener el cuidado de preguntarse quien podría verlas. O quien las había visto ya.

No se preocupo por eso hasta que escuchó un canto a la lejanía. Era un canto suave y hermoso, como el que se les describiría a las sirenas, excepto que menos potente. Era como si un pequeño colibrí cobrara vida y comenzara a cantar. Entonces Blossom cerró sus alas en su espalda, y mientras el canto se acercaba, ella se escondía detras de uno de los grandes pinos.

Vio como de uno de los rincones del bosque se acercaba una chica. Su cabello rubio colgaba en dos coletas onduladas qeu le llegaban un poco abajo de los hombros. Su vestuario contaba con un pequeño vestido que parecía hecho con los mismísimos pétalos de una flor del color del ámbar, y sus pies iban descalzos, decorados con brazaletes dorados que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados, como si conociera el camino perfectamente. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño cuenco que parecía recién hecho apenas con el tronco de un árbol, y este contenía un líquido humeante de color dorado apenas definido. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar al lugar en el que hace poco se encontraba la pelirroja, y se hincó dejando el cuenco en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran del color del cielo, y al mirar hacía al frente se llenaron de confusión y horror a la vez, mientras que dejaba escapar un horrible grito. Blossom se dio cuenta de todas las aves que salieron volando de las copas de los árboles.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —se pregunto a sí misma, poniéndose de pie y mirando a los alrededores, tratando de buscar a la chica de las _alas extrañas. _Al escuchar que la rubia la buscaba, Blossom no pudo evitar hacer que sus alas no revolotearan un poco. Sintió que la chica se acercaba.

—¿Hola? —exclamó la ojiazulada, a una lejanía considerable de donde se encontraba la ojirosa—. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño —decía, con una voz suave. Un montón de pequeñas criaturas salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron a ella, aún cuando no se dirigía a ellos. Blossom decidió salir también.

—Oh, ¡Hola! ¿Te encuentras bien? —sonrió la rubia, al ver que la chica pelirroja confiaba en ella. Ésta asintió a modo de respuesta, mientras se acercaba a paso lento—. ¡Que bien! Pero te he preparado algo, por si las dudas.

Volvió y se sentó en el lugar donde había dejado el cuenco, mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja, indicando que se acercara. Ella lo hizo, lentamente, y se sentó frente a frente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, justo cuando la rubia le acercó el cuenco.

—Los humanos llamaron a este bosque la Cuna de las Bestias hace siglos, pero yo prefiero llamarlo hogar —explicó—. Mi familia a vivido aquí durante generaciones, y me parecía un poco grosero que nos consideraran "bestias".

—Espera, ¿no eres una humana? —dijo, dándole unos cuantos sorbos a la bebida.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Mi madre era un hada, y mi padre era un humano. Se supone que yo soy un hada también, y que podría obtener mi transformación a los catorce años, pero no ha pasado —explicaba, con un tono de inocencia en la voz que parecía que no le importaba.

—Oh, lo siento —dio un último sorbo al cuenco.

—¿Puedo saber como te llamas?

—Blossom —contestó, con una sonrisita.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Bubbles —sonrió—. Y perdona por preguntar pero, _¿qué eres tú?_

A Blossom le extraño un poco la pregunta, ¿no era obvio que era un ángel?

—Soy un... ángel —contestó, confundida.

—¡Pero claro! Lo siento, no suele haber ángeles en la Tierra a menos que sean... tú sabes... caídos —dijo, aunque se podía notar que estaba un poco confundida por la respuesta. Duraron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Bubbles exhaló con sorpresa, como si recordara algo—. ¡Lo olvidaba! Cuando te vi tenías esto en la mano—le entregó el pedazo de papel que su madre le había dado antes de llegar ahí, y se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer con él.

—Disculpa pero tengo que irme —exclamó, mientras se levantaba con apuro.

—¿A dónde tienes que ir? ¡Podría ayudarte! —dijo la rubia, mientras se levantaba con energía.

—Bien, pues... ¿Sabes dónde está la cabaña de Mr. Lumpkins? —preguntó.

—Sólo sé de una gran cabaña cerca de aquí, pero esta llena de... hombres lobo —decía, con un dejo de melancolía en su voz. Blossom no lo notó.

—¡Justo eso busco! ¿Podrías llevarme? —la chica descalza volteo a verla con algo de "¿estás loca?", pero luego de unos segundos asintió.

—Te llevaré, pero no me acercare contigo —declaró, mientras comenzaba a andar. La chica _ángel _la siguió de cerca.

—¿Son malos?

—No lo sé, nunca me les he acercado mucho. Pero está en mi naturaleza odiarlos —hablaban las dos chicas, caminando por el denso bosque.

—¿Las hadas y los hombres lobo se odian? —dijo confundida. Ella no sabía sobre eso.

—Claro que no, las dos somos criaturas pertenecientes a lugares parecidos —decía—. Me refiero a que está en mi naturaleza "Bubbles" —Blossom estaba que apenas entendía, pero no decidió preguntar más. Cinco minutos más tarde, llegaron a una especie de mini-pradera en la cual se alzaba una cabaña demasiado grande para una sola persona. En la entrada se encontraba una que otra bicicleta, motocicleta y vehículos de ese estilo, como también skates.

—Me voy. Cuídate, Blossom, nos veremos luego —se despidió, caminando nuevamente por el mismo rumbo. La pelirroja había notado su raro cambió de humor, pero no preguntó más pues tal vez era algo demasiado personal de la chica. Con un poco de nervios, se acercó lentamente hasta las escaleras del pórtico y toco a la puerta, algo temblorosa, con el papel apretujado entre las manos. Un hombre de mediana edad, con demasiado vello corporal y un inmenso cuerpo que lo hacía parecer un oso, abrió la puerta. Cuando vio a la chica arqueó las cejas extrañado, pero al notar las enormes alas de esta supo que se trataba de un ángel. O _quien sabe. _

—S-soy Blossom Utonium. Mi madre, Sara Bellum, me dijo que viniera y le entregara esto a Mr. Lumpkins —comenzó a hablar ella, tratando de sonar segura. El hombre entonces relajó sus facciones.

—Entiendo. Pasa querida, ya veremos que hacer —dijo con una gran voz, al momento en el que extendía la mano para tomar el papel y se hacía a un lado para poder dejar entrar a la chica.

Era una casa muy grande, que no parecía especialmente sólo para una persona. Cuando Blossom dejó de apreciar cada detalle del lugar, volteo a ver al gran hombre, quién se encontraba leyendo el dichoso papel cuidadosamente. Cuando hubo terminado, dobló la hoja de nuevo y se la volvió a entregar a Blossom.

—Guárdala bien —decía—. No puedes quedarte aquí, es demasiado... extraño. Ven —dirigió a la chica hasta una gran puerta de vidrio, y acostado en el césped, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, se encontraba un chico rubio—. Trata de llevarte bien con ese idiota de ahí mientras voy a Owlstrang a conseguirte un hogar temporal —dijo, para luego deslizar la puerta y abrirla—. ¡Hey, Boomer! —llamó, y el chico se levantó sobre los codos para voltear. Sus cejas estaban contraídas en una expresión de extrañeza por encima de sus grandes ojos, azules oscuros tan profundos como el océano—. No trates mal a las visitas, ya vuelvo —empujo un poquito a la pelirroja, sacándola al exterior, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Blossom se quedo quietecita en su lugar. No sabía que hacer. De repente la mandaban con ese chico que la miraba confundido, como si fuera una entrevista de matrimonio moderna y estúpida o algo. No. En primera porque ni era su tipo.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó bruscamente el tipo. Blossom se sorprendió de tal manera, que sintió algo de coraje. Nunca le habían hablado así. Hasta aquél vampiro pelinegro, enemigo indirecto de los ángeles, la trato muchísimo mejor.

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¿Tú quien eres? —contestó, tratando de sonar brusca. Al chico se le levantaron las cejas de la sorpresa, y cuando la ojirosa pensó que había logrado su cometido, el rubio soltó una risita.

—Andas bien llevada. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Este no es lugar para ángeles. _O caídos —  
_la muchacha tomó su último comentario en referencia a esas criaturas malvadas. _No a ella._

—Ni siquiera yo sé que hago aquí —el ojiazul se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse en el suelo. Ella entonces comenzó a acercarse, llegando hasta a su lado—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Siéntate, anda —la chica se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y con los brazos hacia atrás, recargandose en ellos. Volteó a su lado, en donde se encontraba el rubio con los párpados cerrados.

De repente, el sonido del motor de una motocicleta comenzó a resonar a su alrededor, y minutos después, frente a ellos se encontraban dos chicos montados en una. El de adelante era un muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo claro y ojos azul aguamarina. Parecía que era algo mayor que Boomer y que el chico de atrás, quien tenía la melena castaña y los ojos negros.

—¿Y qué, Boomer? ¿No nos presentarás a tu amiguita? —soltó éste cuando hubo bajado de la moto. El otro estaba recargado en ella, tranquilo.

—La asustarías con esa cara deforme que llevas —contestó sin inmutarse, mientras el otro rubio se partía de risa.

—Siempre estás diciendo estupideces, niñita —gruñó. Literalmente, gruñó.

—No vayas a empezar con tus idioteces, Mitch —habló al fin el rubio mayor.

—Sabes bien que este ni debería pertenecer aquí. Es demasiado marica.

—¿Qué dices? —se levantó de repente.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —rodó los ojos y sacó un cigarrillo—. Será mejor que te apartes de allí, muñeca —Blossom no entendía, pero obedeció. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal, sentándose en la orilla de ésta.

Minutos después, entendió a que se refería aquél tipo. En cuanto se sentó y volteo a ver a los dos chicos, ya no estaban ahí. Ahora estaban dos criaturas inmensas con aspecto de lobos, gruñendose la una a la otra. Una de ellas tenía el pelo color de un café muy oscuro, casi negro. La otra, tenía la melena de un castaño claro cobrizo.

—Siempre salen con estas cosas —soltó el otro chico, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole un cigarrillo. Ella lo negó—. Por cierto, soy Cody.

—Yo soy Blossom —se presentó ella. Al frente, las dos criaturas comenzaron a atacarse entre si—. ¿Y porque pelean siempre?

—No lo sé, son demasiado idiotas. Siempre han tenido una extraña rivalidad —dio una probada a su cigarrillo, y continuo—. Ahora, ¿qué haces aquí? Me refiero, no es que por aquí pasen muchas chicas pelirrojas con alas gigantes vestidas de blanco —otra fumada—. Lo más cerca a eso es la chica rubia que canta —comenzó a mirar a la nada, sonriendo. Las dos criaturas ahora se encontraban en el suelo, cansadas y transformandose de nuevo —. La he visto algunas veces por ahí, y no estoy seguro de si es una ilusión o es real. Y es que parece un sueño.

La pelirroja prestaba atención a cada detalle de su entorno. Aprendió a ser más atenta siendo tutora de un montón de ángeles con problemas de aprendizaje. Se dio cuenta de como Cody hablaba de esa manera tan suave, de como Mitch casi se quedaba dormido en el suelo, y de como Boomer comenzaba a tensarse con cada palabra que el otro rubio decía.

—Yo la he visto también —soltó el castaño, dando grandes inhalaciones.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Boomer? —preguntó ella. El chico tardó algo en contestar.

—No sé de qué mierda están hablando.

De repente, alguien abrió sin cuidado la puerta corrediza. Era Lumpkins.

—Querida, tú vienes conmigo. Te vas a Owlstrang.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí les traigo al fin el nuevo capitulo. He tenido algunos problemas de inspiración, podría decirse, y se puede ver algo reflejado en este capítulo. No me quedó como esperaba, pero supongo que les habrá gustado. Si es así, gracias por su comprensión y amor:)

*La frase del principio es un verso de la canción EVOL de Marina & The Diamonds c:

Muchas gracias a todos por sus favs, follows y reviews. En serio, un agradecimiento de corazón a todos.

Review?

_Nadia._


End file.
